


Let's stay in

by FrostyMers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Overprotective!Ford, Shy!Stan, mentioned alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyMers/pseuds/FrostyMers
Summary: Ford had planned for a nice night out with Stan when the younger twin comes home crying.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines, Stanford Pines/Stanley Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Let's stay in

**Author's Note:**

> I'm annoyed with stupid people and my coworkers so how's bout a drabble of Shy!Stan being overwhelmed at work :D  
> I also wrote this quick on twitter and I tried to edit the best I could but I do apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Ford had been setting up for Stan and him to go out that evening when his twin got home from work.   
Since moving to Oregan, Ford had made it a point for Stan and himself to go out at least once a week for dinner together. It was disguised as just two brothers enjoying each other's company, but the constant grin on Ford's face and the red decorating Stan's cheeks told each other that they both knew it was a date, just for them to know.   
Stan, most times, was perfectly content to go to Greasy's since it was cheap and he didn't want Ford 'wasting his grant money on something like that.'   
Ford didn't ever really care, after all he worked hard for that grant and while most of it, he spent towards his research, he was allowed to ...spoil himself so to speak and if he just so happen to spoil his sweetheart to, well, who was gonna tell him otherwise. And tonight was gonna be one of those nights. He had plans to take Stanley out some place nice called the Club. Weird but the inside was spacious and intimate, and oddly enough, Ford was invited by the manager. Saying how people were curious about the scientist in the cabin in the woods. 

Ford had just started setting out his clothes when he heard the front door. 'Ah perfect Stan's home!' Ford thought as he headed down stairs to greet his brother. "Stanl--" His brother was standing in front of the door with his back to Ford, but Stan's shoulders were shaking, and Ford could hear sniffling. 

"Stan.... What's wrong?" 

Stan just turned to look at Ford, looking like a kicked little puppy. Cheeks streaked with tear tracks. "Stanny..... What's the matter?" Ford asked again quietly, opening his arms. That's when the dam broke. Stan sobbed and ran into Ford's arms, crying harder as he hid his face into his brother's chest.   
Ford settled them both on the couch and let Stan cry until he was ready to talk. 

"So what's happened?" 

Stanley sniffled before telling Ford how crappy the day had been. First he walked in to the store being a complete mess, his cowokers hadn't even bothered to clean up and restock anything. Customers kept coming in one after the other and almost all of them were rude and yelling when something didn't fit their orders, despite it not being Stan's fault. Then some kept coming back saying how they suddnely didn't want this item or that. On top of that, Stan's coworker left in the middle of the shift and just didn't bother coming back leaving Stan all alone to deal with customers, clean up, stocking, and checking in the supply truck with no help.   
Now most times, Stan would take this with a pinch of salt, while still feel a little shaken. He had told himself he wanted to be less sensitive. After all, he and Ford weren't kids anymore, he couldn't let this stuff effect him now!   
But that all went out the window when he got screamed at by a drunk, belligerent Manly Dan when Stan had gently told him, he wasn't gonna serve him any more alcoholic drinks that evening. It wouldn't be responsible of Stan to do that when Dan was already under the influence. Dan had yelled, screamed at the top of his lungs and said he'd be speaking with the owners tomorrow and Stan wouldn't have a job anymore.   
Of course after Dan had left, the younger and flustered twin called the store owners and told them exactly what happened, and the store owners, being a sweet older couple said for Stan not to worry and to go ahead and lock the doors and head home, one of them will take over the rest of the shift. Stan actually agreed to stay just long enough for one of them to get there and then headed home.   
Ford held Stan as he let the day's stress spill out of his brother, putting the rolling anger he was feeling at his brother's coworkers and Daniel for the stress and anxiety they had all made his sweet brother feel. Ford was especially angry with Manly Dan. The man was normally polite and nice to Stan, sometimes too nice. But for him to just turn and treat Stan the way he did, Ford would be sure to have some words with the lumberjack, and be taking his house maintaince business elsehwere. But he'll deal with all that after he's put his Stanny to rights again.   
"I'm sorry your day sucked Stan. How 'bout we stay home tonight? Watch some of your favorite movies and just veg out on the couch?" Ford suggested with a sweet smile. Stan sniffled and shook his head. "N-no you were looking forward to going to the Club all week and y-you've been cooped up i-n the basement all week too..." Stan said in between hiccups. Ford waved his hand, dismissing Stan's worries.   
"Stan, I look forward to spending an evening with YOU and just you all week." Ford took hold of Stan's soft face between his palms, wiping off the tears. "I don't care if we go out or stay in, as long as I get to have that time with you. That's all I care about. Ok?" The elder placed a gentle kiss to Stan's lips, his brother whined, most likely because he didn't like when Ford would kiss him when he felt gross. Ford naturally told his Stanny constantly, he gave no shit what state Stan was in. If he felt like smoochin' his sweetheart, dammit he was gonna!   
Stan nodded at Ford after he settled down again.   
"Good. Go get cleaned up and into some comfy pjs and I'll make a call to the restaurant." Ford suggested, watching as Stan went up the stairs.   
Once he heard the shower turn on, Ford bolted to the phone and angrily dialed Manly Dan's number. He got the answering machine, because of course he did. The drunk gorilla was probably passed out in the street. Taking the golden opportunity presented for him, Ford left a LOUD and colorful message on Manly Dan's machine, and hung up as loud as possible without breaking his phone. After taking a deep breath, Ford then called up the store owners and in a MUCH calmer tone explained that he no longer liked the idea of his brother working at the Dusk til Dawn if Stan was gonna come home over-stressed and crying. The owners understood and asked that Ford please just give them a week to whip their other empolyees into shape, let Stan have the week off, and when he came back, Stan would have a much better place to work. Ford thanked the owners and would very happily tell Stan that he would be getting a paid week's vacation and then finally called up the restaurant to explain that he had gotten sick and his brother was busy at work, but would definitely come by next week. 

Ford had finished setting up the tv and the living room when Stan had come downstairs, fresh and clean, and wearing his softest pajamas, a set Ford had bought him for their birthday last year. (Just imagine what you think would be cute and soft on Stan as pjays ) Ford smiled, not bothering to resist the urge to just snuggle his twin and littering Stan's face with kisses, made better when Stan tried so hard to kiss back. "Come sit and I'll dry your hair." Ford led Stan to the love seat and settled his twin in his lap and towel dried his hair as they watched the old western Stan adored.   
And the evening was spent just sitting and watching each other's favorite movies and eating each other's favorite snacks, eventually ending with Stan snoozing against Ford, leading the older twin to carefully carry Stan up the stairs and into bed. 

The next morning Stan was confused as to why he suddenly had a week off work, flowers on the porch and Ford looking smug as all hell, not saying a single word as he sipped his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these are personal experience that's just built up and though I don't handle my shit by crying I handle it by swearing like a sailor and punching shit. But I feel better now and I hope you all enjoy the product from my moment of anger.


End file.
